


Broken

by xEryChan



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEryChan/pseuds/xEryChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is dealing with the repercussions of killing another person in self defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Yayy, hope everyone likes it.

It was four in the morning and everyone in the house was asleep. Everyone that is except for Nathan, who was just lying on his bed in his room just staring at the ceiling.

He was awoken earlier in the morning in a cold sweat and ever since then, sleep just wasn’t coming his way again.

The nightmares had stopped, had they not? Nathan was sure that they did, he did not have one in a while. A couple of weeks to be exact. But apparently, this was not case. Just when Nathan felt safe in his own house again, the nightmares started back up again.

He was right back to square one.

Slow, he threw his sheets aside and got up. Since he wasn’t falling back asleep anytime soon, maybe a small little snack wouldn’t hurt.

The hallway was empty as expected since his four bandmates, as well as Siva and Tom’s girlfriends, Nareesha and Kelsey, were all sound asleep in their rooms.

Once he made into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator, completely unaware that he was not alone. It wasn’t until the person made their presence known to Nathan by clearing their throat that he jumped, clearly frightened, accidentally slamming the door to their fridge shut.

“Max, what the hell are you doing?” Nathan asked and turned around.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, mate.”

Nathan took the milk out of the fridge and left it on the counter before going over to the pantry to look for a box of cereal.

“What are you doing up anyways?” Nathan asked, his back facing Max.

“I was going to ask you the same question.”

Nathan rolled his eyes, completely aware of the fact that Max didn’t see, and pulled a box of Lucky Charms out as well as a bowl. Max turned on the light to the kitchen and the younger boy took a seat at the table, Max sat across from him.

“Did you have another nightmare?” asked Max.

Nathan was unsure of what to say so he just nodded his head.

“I thought the nightmares stopped.”

All Nathan could do was shrug. “I did too.” His voice low and uneven, it was easy to see he was a little shaken up. “Guess they started up again.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

“Come on, mate, it might help you to talk about it.”

Nathan gave an annoyed sigh. They all tried to get him to open to and talk to them about the incident. But no matter how hard they tried, he just could not talk about it. Yet at least. He just wasn’t ready at this point. It was too soon.

How is he supposed to talk about it anyway? He killed somebody.

A woman lost her son. A girl lost her older brother. A family is mourning the death of a young man and Nathan was the reason why he was dead.

He took the life of another person.

All he had been getting is praise and sympathy from other people and he just wanted it all to stop.

He was a murderer, he doesn’t deserve anything he gets.

The lads knew all of what had happened. They knew Nathan was being extremely hard on himself and how he kept beating himself up over the whole situation.

They couldn’t stand it.

It was not Nathan’s fault though.

He really didn’t have any other choice.

“What do you expect me to say, Max?”

“I just want you to talk to me.”

“I can’t talk about it!” It was clear to see Nathan was getting annoyed.

“Yes, you can.” Max got up and walked over to Nathan and put his hand on his shoulder. “You’re not alone, Nath. Me and the other guys, we’re all here for you. So are the girls and Kev.” Nathan’s eyes brimmed with tears.

“Don’t shut us out.”

A few tears made their way down his cheeks and he jumped up. “I just can’t do this now! Stop!”

Next thing he knew, Nathan was sprinting out of the kitchen. He did feel bad at snapping at Max but he’s tired of being pushed to talk. That’s all the guys have been doing, pushing him to open up when they knew he wasn’t ready to talk.

He just couldn’t deal with it.

—————-

Nathan found himself sitting in the band’s managers, Scooter Braun, office the next day.

“Do you know why I called you in for a meeting?” Scooter asked, his voice full of concern for the young boy. Everyone was so worried about Nathan and that was one of the things that annoyed Nathan. Why does everyone care so much about him, he’s a killer.

Nathan shook his head. “I’ve got a pretty good guess though.”

“I’m worried about you-” Scooter never got the chance to finish that sentence because Nathan cut him off.

“Why? Why do you care so much about me?”

“Because you’re not acting like yourself.”

Nathan sat up and buried covered his face with his hands. How exactly does everyone expect him to act after all that has happened? He sure as hell isn’t going to be his usual, sarcastic self, that’s for darn sure.

“Look at me, Nathan.” When the young boy did so, he continued. “None of this is your fault.”

“I killed someone, Scooter.”

Scooter nodded. “I know but you didn’t have a choice.”

“It doesn’t matter, I still took somebody’s life.” Nathan’s eyes welled up with tears.

“He had a family. He had a younger sister, who isn’t even kindergarten yet. A young girl lost her old brother and I’m the reason why.”

“It’s not your fault.” Scooter told him firmly. “If you didn’t do what you did, he would have killed you or possibly the other guys. It was self defense, you did what you had to do.”

“And that gives me the right to end his life?”

Scooter sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He couldn’t try to reason with the boy and try to make him realize that this was not his fault.

“I think you should see a therapist.”

That caught Nathan’s attention cause his head shot up and he looked at Scooter like the man had two heads. “What?”

All Scooter could do was nod. “Yeah, I’ve talked to a friend of mine and she referred me to a doctor.”

It wasn’t hard to see that Nathan was annoyed. He jumped up and shouted at the man. “I don’t need to see a shrink, I’m not crazy!”

“I never said you were.” He said and pointed at the couch. “Just please hear me out. Please.”

Hesitantly, Nathan sat down and looked up at the man. “I really do think it’s for the best if you see a grief counselor. You’re really struggling with this, we all know that. Talking to someone else, a professional, about it will do a lot more good. I’ve talked to your mother and she agrees with me. So do the guys.”

Nathan sighed and leaned his head back against the couch in Scooter’s office.

“Please just give it a try, Nathan,” Scooter pleaded. “You may get a lot more out of this then you think.”

This is bullshit, I don’t need see anyone. Nathan soon realized that he didn’t have a choice though. If his mother thinks he should, he was going to end up going.

It was a no brainer.

——————-

His first session with the therapist went surprisingly well.

The doctors name was Anne Sullivan and she was a very nice woman. Once he opened up and talked about the incident, he couldn’t stop.

It felt good to get it all of his chest. All of his feelings and the trauma he went through. Everything. He had been keeping it in for way too long and it felt good to get it out in the open. He talked and all she did was listen to him.

Nathan owed Scooter for this.

He had just gotten back from his first session with Doctor Sullivan and he was sitting on the couch watching some TV. No one was home. Siva and Tom were out with their girlfriends and wouldn’t be back until later on that night. He had no idea where Jay and Max were but he was hoping they would be back soon.

The sound of his phone ringing snapped Nathan out of his thoughts. He leaned over and picked up his phone, which he had conveniently left on the coffee table in front of him and answered it, not bothering to look and see who was calling him. “Hello?”

“Oh hello, Nath,” he heard his mother’s voice on the other line.

“Hey mom.” Nathan greeted. “What’s up?”

“How are things over there?”

“It’s good. I had my first session with my therapist today.”

“How did that go?”

“Went well, I’m honestly glad that I went. She’s really been helping me.”

That made Nathan’s mother smile. She had been really concerned about Nathan and how he was coping with what happened. She was glad to hear that he went and that it was helping.

“How are things over there?”

“It’s good over here but we all miss you to pieces.”

“I miss you too. I’ve got a few more gigs and then we’re heading back home for a couple of weeks so I’ll see you when I get back home.”

Nathan looked up when he heard the door open to see Max standing in the doorway.

“I gotta go now.”

“Okay, sweetie. Take care of yourself, Nath, I love you. You know that.”

“I love you too, mom. Bye.”

“Bye.”

With that, Nathan hung his phone up and placed in on the coffee table as Max took a seat next to him on the couch. “So when did you get back?”

Nathan sighed. “A couple of minutes ago.”

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Nathan felt it was time to aplogize to Max. “I’m really sorry about snapping at you the other day. You were only trying to help.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I shouldn’t have pushed to talk to me.” Max reached and started playing with Nathan’s ear, which made the younger boy smile.

“There is still no excuse for me snapping at you.”

“I really do get it though. I’m not going to lie either. If I was in your shoes, I probably would reacted the same way.”

Nathan took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

Slowly, Nathan picked his head up to look at Max. “To talk.”

Max didn’t say anything, he just sat there and listened while Nathan opened up to him about one of the most difficult things he experienced.

——————

_Nathan was watching some TV in his bedroom._

_The Wanted had just finished their summer tour in America and his bandmates went out to celebrate Due to the fact that Nathan is twenty, he was unable to go out with them. He’s used to it though._

_That’s been going on since he was still in school. The band started when he was sixteen and he had to wait two years before he could finally go out with them in the UK. Then they were going over to America and now, he has to wait another two years before he could start going out with them overseas._

_It’s frustrating knowing there are some things he cannot do but he is used to it._

_His phone started ringing and he looked at the caller ID. Tom was calling. “Hello?”_

_“Nath? Do you think could come pick us up?”_

_He should not even be surprised by that but he was. Did Kevin not go with them? He is their security guard, he is supposed to be with them at all times._

_This is one thi_

_“Where’s Kev?”_

_“It’s his night off, don’t you remember that, Nath?”_

_Oh yeah, that’s right._

_“Are you coming to get us or not?”_

_“Yes, I’m coming. What bar are you guys at?”_

_“Bernie’s.”_

_“The one right down the street?”_

_“Yep, that’s the one.”_

_He looked on his dresser for his car keys but surprisingly, they were not there. “Fuck.”_

_“What?”_

_“Nothing, Tom.”_

_Nathan left his bedroom. “Where did I leave my keys?” He asked himself, causing Tom to sigh._

_“Don’t tell me you lost your car keys.”_

_“I didn’t.”_

_“No, you just misplaced them.”_

_“Shut up, To-”_

_Nathan cut himself and his eyes widened when he saw a man standing in the kitchen. He was a tall man and wearing a ski mask so Nathan couldn’t see his face. It was then that he noticed a knife next to the man on the kitchen counter and he was sure he stopped breathing for a minute._

_The man looked up at him, clearly surprised by the presence of the boy. Nathan could hear Tom on the other line asking Nathan if he was okay but he never got the chance to answer._

_Nathan’s phone slipped out of his hand, falling onto the floor when the man reached for the knife and he turned around and sprinted down down the hallway, the man chasing after him._

_He entered his bedroom and locked the door behind him, knowing that would not keep the man out for too long. He looked around the room and that’s when his eyes landed on the window and he ran towards it, pushing it open before looking at the door. He attempted to push the screen off but before he could, the door to his room swung open and the man ran in and attacked him, trying to kill him._

_Nathan managed to knock the knife out of the man’s hand and it fell to the floor. He kicked the man hard as he could, causing the latter to fall to the floor and he picked up the knife himself. It was then that the man tried to attack him, trying to grab the knife._

_Amongst the struggle, the man fell to the floor. Nathan held the knife in his hand and both the knife and his cloths were covered in blood._

_Not his blood though._

_He could heard his worried bandmates enter the house, calling his name but he couldn’t even manage to answer them verbally. He was in shock, just staring down at the floor while breathing heavily._

_“Oh my god!” He could hear Max shout and he looked over to see Max standing in the doorway._

_The knife slipped out of his hand, falling to the ground and it was then that Nathan started to cry. Max ran into the room and hugged Nathan as tight as he could. Nathan buried his face in Max’s shoulder and started to cry, wetting Max’s shirt with his tears._

_Tom, Siva, and Jay entered as well and embraced their friends._

_They could hear Nathan’s muffled sobs and took that as hint to get Nathan the hell out of there._

_It was once they got Nathan into the living room that he broke down, collapsing on the couch in a fit sobs. Max sat wordlessly beside him, drawing his friend in closer while he looked up at Siva, Tom, and Jay._

_They made a very huge mistake that night. They never should have went out that night, leaving Nathan alone at the house._

_They came so close to losing him forever._

_But there was one thing that they were never going to do ever again._

_Leave Little Nath home alone._


End file.
